<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huxloween 2020 by Ellalba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239257">Huxloween 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba'>Ellalba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bunny Kylo Ren, Fox Armitage Hux, Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Monster Armitage Hux, Prince Kylo Ren, no beta-we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Work so far for Huxloween 2020!<br/>For now it's <br/>     Day 1:Sacrifice<br/>     Day 7: Eldritch AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Sacrifice (Greek Myth AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a powerful city in the ancient world by the name of Aethiopia.</p><p>The city was governed by their Queen and King who ruled with a fair and just hand. With the Queen's brother having the gift of the Force, they where able to see and speak the will of the gods and where thus favored by them. Under their rule the land prospered: the fish from the ocean where plentiful, the harvests where abundant and the trade flourished, and it was during these years of peace that the Queen and King bore a son. A boy blessed by the gods with the strength of his mother, looks of his father, and the magic gift of his uncle. As the years passed the boy soon grew to be the city of Aethiopia's greatest treasure. And the people where happy.</p><p>That is until the Queen's brother foresaw the prophesy that would be the end of the city's happiness. He dreamt the golden city falling from the god's favour, he foresaw the fishermen's nets coming back empty, he saw the land grow arid and dry with no seed growing from the ground. When he woke, he prayed and prayed to the gods for days, pleading for them to show him a way for the city to be spared of its dreary fate. After days of prayer the received and answering vision. And what the gods asked for made him pale.</p><p>A sacrifice.</p><p>One life for the price of a whole city's worth.</p><p>But it couldn't be just any life, the gods wanted the prince. </p><p>Luke kept his visions secret, hoping for his gift to be wrong for the first time in his life. And after years passed with no calamities befalling the people of Aethipia, he felt the cold grip of fear in his heart slowly give way to relief. Until empty fishing boats, fewer rains and sparser trade clenched it again. </p><p>When it became apparent that the problem was only growing graver by the day, he came forth with his visions to his sister the Queen. With heavy hearts and after days of being unable to find another solution, Luke and Leia felt no other choice but to tell the prince. </p><p>The prince, now sitting chained to the cliffside outside the city walls, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He didn't blame his parents for not wanting to see him get eaten by whatever creature the gods sent out to kill him, but he couldn't help but feel bitter about being left to die alone. He sat by the shore, thoughts full of anger and hurt, so loud where his circling thoughts that he almost missed when the creature came out of the sea. </p><p>He was beautiful in a strange alien way. With shiny, colorful scales covering his whole body, fins along his arms and legs and a couple of vibrant sea-green eyes that where looking at him with curiosity and wonder. Ben suddenly found himself thinking that if this was the creature sent to end him, it might not be such a bad way to die after all.</p><p>The creature rose from the water and approached slowly before kneeling in front of him. Ben held his breath, entranced, as a scaled hand slowly rose and lightly touched a strand of his silky black hair.</p><p>"Are you the prince of the golden city?"</p><p>Ben blinked, still shaking off whatever spell this being had cast. "...What?"</p><p>"The golden prince of the golden city" the creature repeated, "the one my father sent me to retrieve"</p><p>Ben blinked again, now processing the information he'd just received. "Your father?"</p><p>"Yes, the god of the sea." The creature said, letting go of the the strand of hair and clenching his hands together in his lap. "I'm just one of the many children he's had with mortals. He's always hated your family and city, but could never do anything in fear of retaliation from the other gods."</p><p>Shuffling in his chains, Ben asked sullenly, "Then why am I here now?"</p><p>"Because of the rumors" the creature answered, "rumors of the golden prince of the golden city reached them, rumors on how he was as beautiful as any god, and about how the people depended more on your parents than on them. They get jealous easily, so my father managed to convince them that punishing you would bring your parents back to heel, while humiliating them in the process."</p><p>"And what are you doing here then?" Ben asked unable to hide the weariness in his voice. Was his life going to end now?</p><p>The creature lowered his face to the ground looking embarrassed, "I'm actually your punishment", his cheeks seemed as if thought they would have been sporting a flush if they had no scales. "The gods have sent you to be my bride"</p><p>Ben blinked a third time. Looking at the creature in front of him, who's hunched shoulders and averted eyes seemed to be wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole. "... What?"</p><p>"I'm Brendol's least favorite son." The creature explained with bitterness leaking into his voice. "Unlike many of the other demigods, I'm not exactly strong, or beautiful. So when he proposed forcing the beautiful prince of the golden city to marry me the other gods thought it hilarious."</p><p>Ben stared at the creature.</p><p>"I know you're probably not exactly happy" the creature said, blue-green eyes slowly rising to meet his own and still looking mortified "but I promise to treat you well. I won't force you to be around me, and while the gods will expect you to live with me I promise I can bring you to see your family as often as I can, I-"</p><p>"Wait" Ben interrupted. "So the gods wanted to humiliate my parents by making me marry you?"</p><p>The creature averted his eyes downwards again "Yes".</p><p>Ben stared at his apparently future husband, tracing with his eyes the elegant features currently twisted in embarrassment, delicate lashes that hid those gorgeous eyes, and took in the colorful scales that glittered in the sunlight. "What's your name?"</p><p>The creature looked up, expression turning to momentary confusion. "My name?"</p><p>"I need to know my husband's name at some point right?" Ben replied.</p><p>"Oh", the creature blinked. "My name is Armitage"</p><p>"Well nice to meet you Armitage" Ben said leaning slightly closer, letting a small smile rest in his lips, "I think you're beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 7: Eldritch (Among Us AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Among Us AU. Really love this one! Doesn't really need a story, so uploading it before others that go before it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://ellalba.tumblr.com/">@Ellalba</a> for more of my stuff.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are my fanart pieces for Huxloween, you can find me and more of my stuff on Tumblr at <a href="https://ellalba.tumblr.com/">@Ellalba</a></p>
<p>Writing is not my strong suit, but I thought some of these deserved a mini story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>